Clockwork Golem
.png | cretype = Elite | rank = 1 | heal = 135 | crecla = Golem | school = Life | damperpip = 130 | damsch = Storm | minion = | world = Wizard City | location = Golem Court | subloc1 = Golem Tower | descrip = The Clockwork Golem is a not very powerful wooden robot-like creature.They are in the third and fourth floors,and on each there are two of them. | spell1 = Imp | spell2 = Leprechaun | spell3 = Thunder Snake | spell4 = Fire Cat | spell5 = Dark Sprite | spell6 = Blood Bat | spell7 = | spell8 = | spell9 = | spell10 = | spell11 = | spell12 = | spell13 = | spell14 = | gold = 2-5 | hat1 = Antique Helm | hat2 = Adventurer's Helm | hat3 = Charged Cover | hat4 = Crown of Seasons | hat5 = Martyr's Hat | hat6 = Sturdy Hat | hat7 = | hat8 = | hat9 = | hat10 = | robe1 = Cloak of Calamity | robe2 = Novice's Robe | robe3 = Sturdy Coat | robe4 = | robe5 = | robe6 = | robe7 = | robe8 = | robe9 = | robe10 = | boots1 = Plated Boots | boots2 = Roughspun Shoes | boots3 = Soldiers Wraps | boots4 = Soft Boots | boots5 = | boots6 = | boots7 = | boots8 = | boots9 = | boots10 = | wand1 = | wand2 = | wand3 = | wand4 = | wand5 = | wand6 = | wand7 = | wand8 = | wand9 = | wand10= | athame1 = Novice's Athame | athame2 = | athame3 = | athame4 = | athame5 = | athame6 = | athame7 = | athame8 = | athame9 = | athame10 = | amulet1 = | amulet2 = | amulet3 = | amulet4 = | amulet5 = | amulet6 = | amulet7 = | amulet8 = | amulet9 = | amulet10 = | ring1 = Simple Opal Ring | ring2 = | ring3 = | ring4 = | ring5 = | ring6 = | ring7 = | ring8 = | ring9 = | ring10 = | deck1 = | deck2 = | deck3 = | deck5 = | deck6 = | deck7 = | deck8 = | deck9 = | deck10 = | pet1 = | pet2 = | pet3 = | pet4 = | pet5 = | pet6 = | pet7 = | pet8 = | pet9 = | pet10 = | house1 = | house2 = | house3 = | house4 = | house5 = | house6 = | house7 = | house8 = | house9 = | house10 = | trecar1 = Fire Cat | trecar2 = Fire Shield | trecar3 = Imp | trecar4 = Myth Shield | trecar5 = Pixie | trecar6 = | trecar7 = | trecar8 = | trecar9 = | trecar10 = | reag1 = | reag2 = | reag3 = | reag4 = | reag5 = | reag6 = | reag7 = | reag8 = | reag9 = | reag10 = | snack1 = Blonde Strawberry | snack2 = Chocolate Strawberry | snack3 = Sugar Donut | snack4 = Cheese Broccoli | snack5 = | snack6 = | snack7 = | snack8 = | snack9 = | snack10 = | quest1 = Second Gear | quest2 = | quest3 = }}